Weapons, Delinquents, and a Giant Green Frog
by heal-x
Summary: The Soul Eater team are sent on a mission, and when Black Star gets into trouble, they just might have to battle LA's gang of superteens- the Runaways! Rated T to be safe and for future language.
1. Robots and Basketball

**Chapter One**

**Robots and Basketball**

"So! Another game, anybody? A one-on-one?" Black Star addressed the rest of us cheerfully, casually spinning the basketball on his finger.

We were lounging around outside, enjoying the sun, or in some cases, shade, near the basketball courts.

That is, 'we' being Kid, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, Patty and I. And Ragnarok, if you count him, which no one ever seemed to.

"You've beaten everyone already, Black Star." Kid took the time to look up from his book.

"Ha! No one can beat the Great Black Star! I bet you're all too scared to even try!" The would-be ninja shouted, his free hand on his waist.

"Sure, that's it. It couldn't be the fact that you've been playing for hours and you've yelled so much that no one'll play," Maka interjected. "Besides, we're all tired."

Something made me glance past Black Star, and in doing so, I noticed a tall man in a heavily stitched lab-coat, a large black screw protruding from the side of his head.

"It's Stein," I said aloud to the others.

Everyone turned toward the professor as he made his way across the basketball courts- toward us. When he reached the benches we were occupying he stopped, facing all of us.

"Hey Stein," I called to him.

"Hello, Soul. Now,-" he started, putting his fingers up to his screw.

"HI-YA!"

There was a shout from behind Professor Stein as none other than 'the Great' Black Star suddenly dropped from the air, only to be flung sideways by Stein's ready Soul Wavelength blast. As the young meister crashed to the ground, Black Star groaned. "I just... wanted to ask... if you'd shoot some hoops..."

Stein smiled down at Black Star, adjusting his screw as he did so. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline even though I could beat you easily." The teacher turned to the rest of us, putting his hands together with a smack. "Well, good news everyone. Instead of being lazy, everyone has to get up off their butts because a new assignment just came in. Crona, follow me, the rest of you, regroup in Lord Death's Room for briefing."

Maka knocked on the big door that was adorned with a skull and the plate that read 'Death Room'.

After a while, a voice emitted from behind the entryway. "Come in."

Maka pushed open the door, and I followed my meister through.

The Death Room. It was circular-shaped, the interior sky blue with white, ever-shifting clouds. In the back portion of the huge room, there was a vast assortment of crossed grave markers. These, the markers, had always fascinated me. In the front part of the room, there was a big mirror- and staring into that mirror was Lord Death.

"Hello, Lord Death!" Maka called.

"Hiya, Maka!" Lord Death turned, greeting her.

"We're here for the briefing," my meister continued. As she spoke, I looked around. Kid, Liz and Patty were already here, standing a little ways away from Lord Death's mirror.

"HI-YA!"

I whirled around just in time to see the door fall in with a crash, revealing a blue haired and proud looking Black Star. Lord Death sighed. "You can't do anything quietly, can you?"

Before Black Star could respond, Lord Death clapped his hands. "Alright! Now, we've sighted a mysterious robot that crash landed in the outskirts of Death City, apparently harboring these people."

As he talked, Lord Death's mirror's image twisted, churning until it showed a distinguishable picture. From what I could make out, it depicted a large green machine type thing lying in the middle of a sand dune. After a while, a few people climbed out. Four, by my count. The picture wasn't that great, but it looked like two of them were arguing with one another, while another one of the group was attempting to fix their machine.  
>"We need you to find out who they are and deal with them accordingly. Good luck!"<p> 


	2. Death By Chocolate

**Chapter Two**

**Death by Chocolate**

"Stop it. Give it back!" Molly screamed across the leapfrog.

"No way, it's mine. I bought it therefore it's mine!" replied Victor backing into the other side of the Leapfrog while the rest of the runaways let them work it out. Fighting between the two was normal in their book. Victor held the wrapped chocolate bar that he held in his hand to the roof of the Leapfrog as Molly stood as tall as she possibly could to try and reach it, but she still couldn't touch it.

"Put it freaking down it's freaking annoying and if you don't give it to me soon I'm going to... huh... You know MAJOR BAD stuff!"

Classic Molly.

Victor tried not to laugh at this but she saw right through him. After a swift kick to the family jewels, he automatically dropped in pain, the poor chocolate bar falling and sliding across the floor of the Leapfrog.

Molly simply picked up the chocolate bar, opening the top of it and taking a small bite before closing it and putting in her pocket for later. Victor slowly stood up, fully recovering from her kick even if she did use her super strength, which had gotten much stronger in the past year and a half since he had joined the Runaways.

Molly was now 13, Klara or Rose was 12, Nico was 18 along with Karolina, he himself was at the age of 19, and Chase was 21. It's hard to believe that a total jerk like Chase made it this long but Victor was happy there was at least one other boy there. In his mind Xavin was a girl, seeing as she was a she most of the time for Karolina's sake.

Getting up, Victor was pissed. With the palm of his hand he shot lightning at Molly, just missing her and hitting the control box of the Leapfrog.

The Leapfrog shook violently, and everyone could hear Chase freaking out since he was the one driving.

"Oops," Victor said under his breath, before blaming it on Molly as usual. "This is all your fault Molly!"

"My fault, how is this freaking my fault? You're the one that used your freaky cyborg powers on the Leapfrog. So if anyone is to blame it's... Chase? Are you crying?"

"No," Chase almost whispered. "Were going to die 'cause I don't know if you can tell or not, but were falling."

Chase almost sounded scared.

Molly ran to the window and saw that sure enough they were falling extremely close to the ground. It wasn't before long when the Leapfrog hit the ground.

Everyone fell over hitting the green floor with such a force almost everyone felt dizzy. After ten to fifteen minutes of recovering everyone went outside to check out the damage.

Outside, with Molly eating some of her chocolate bar she walked around the poor frog like ship. In the distance she caught sight of multiple figures coming her way.

It looked like two people on a motorcycle, a boy with blue hair running with speed that couldn't be normal, as well another boy on a flying skateboard with dark hair carrying something that she couldn't make out.

After a minute she could tell that it was none other than two guns.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" She screamed to herself running back to tell the others.

"People, people with guns!" She said really fast. "What do I do?"

"Molly, Rose, and Chase. Go hold them off until we can get the Leapfrog up and running."

"'Kay," said Chase running to the other side of the leapfrog with Old lace and Rose following. Molly just then realized that all of them except Victor, oddly enough, were still in their PJ's. Her herself was wearing pink and purple matching set of a T-shirt and shorts with a classic Molly style hat, Rose was wearing a long T-shirt that looked like it belongs to Chase or maybe even Victor as well as a pair of sweats, and then Chase was wearing a T-shirt and regular pants with his longish blond hair under a baseball cap.

Once on the other side of the frog they waited for the odd people to come with all the same thought in mind, "How do we get ourselves into this stuff?"


End file.
